Of Magic and Wars
by ElphabaThropp95
Summary: Elphaba has disappeared. Glinda and Fiyero find her in the Glaxay Far, far, away.... A Star WarsWicked crossover
1. Chapter 1

Of Magic and Wars

By: ElphabaThropp95

Chapter One

"Fiyero, where are we going?" Glinda asked as he dragged her away from the celebrations. They had been celebrating for a year after the Wicked Witch, as Morrible had called her, had disappeared after flying off on her broom.

"I think I know where Elphaba is!"

Twigs and branches tore at Glinda's dress as Fiyero led her through the woods.

He stopped in front of the Kiamo Ko castle. "We've already checked here!" Glinda said.

"I know but I found something else!" Fiyero led Glinda to the top of the staircase. "Look at that." he pointed to a black orb. "I think it's a portal. Want to find out?" He held out his hand and she stepped through the portal with him.

Elphaba Thropp ducked down as blaster fire came up the corridor. She crouched behind a ledge and pulled out The Grimmerie, frantically looking for a spell so that they could escape.

She could see Luke Skywalker, her only friend in this strange galaxy, running up the hallway towards her. "Elphaba, look out!" He yelled.

Too late! A small detonator (not strong enough to kill anyone) exploded right by the ledge. Elphaba was thrown into the air. Her head hit the ground with a loud CRACK! The last thing she saw before blacking out was Luke's face.

The first thing Glinda heard was gunfire and cries of pain. "Fiyero, where are you?"

She saw him talking to a gentleman who was questioning him. "Obviously you aren't an Imperial so follow me." the man was saying. "Over here!"

Glinda followed them to a strange looking metal shape.

Just then a young blond man rushed up with a woman in his arms. "General Dondonna, have all of the medical ships left yet?"

"No. If you hurry you might be catch the last one."

The man started to run off but not before Glinda caught sight of the woman. She recognized the unusual green skin and pointed black hat immediatly. "Elphie?" she whispered.

If you review I'll update faster:D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the wait but wouldn't let me upload it :( But I finally got it up! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked except for lots of green make-up, a copy of the novel, a CD, the Piano Book, and the behind-the-scenes book.**

**I don't own Star Wars. **

Chapter 2

Elphaba's eyes opened at the sound a familiar voice. "Glinda?" she said. "Fiyero?"

Luke looked surprised. "You know them?"

"You could say that..." she murmured before falling unconscious again.

"Will she be okay?" Fiyero asked worriedly.

"Once we get her on the ship the medical droid will look her over and tell us. I'm Luke Skywalker by the way."

"I'm Fiyero and this is Glinda. What's a medical droid?" he answered.

Luke continued up the ship's ramp. "Are you guys from the same place as Elphaba?" When they nodded he pointed to an oddly shaped metal thing. "That's a medical droid."

"Cause of injury." the droid asked in a boring tone.

"Detonator explosion."

"Put her in the far bed." the droid rolled away.

"This sure is a strange world. Where are we anyways?" Glinda said.

"We're currently evacuating Yavin IV because of the damn Imperials."

"What's an Imperial?" Fiyero asked curiously.

Luke sighed, laying Elphaba on the bed. "I'll tell you on the way to the rendezvous." He led Glinda and Fiyero to the waiting room. "Strap in. The first time going though hyperspace hurts like hell."

"So, we're in another _galaxy_?!" Elphaba had to laugh at Glinda's incredulous face. She had just woken up and already Glinda was pondering her with questions.

"Yes. Trust me. You should have seen the looks on their faces when I asked them 'What's the quickest way to the Emerald City?"

All four of them burst out laughing. "You should have seen the look on Han Solo's face. It was priceless!" Luke added.

"Who's Han Solo?" Glinda said.

"A smuggler turned rebel." Elphaba leaned in and whispered, "Over half the base is betting that Han Solo and Princess Leia will be going out soon."

"What did you do after you ended up here?" Fiyero wondered aloud.

"Once I realized I couldn't get back, I agreed to help. Even though I STILL can't fire a blaster to save my life I can help with _the Grimmerie_. Where is it anyways?"

"Here." Luke handed her the ancient book of spells.

"Thanks"

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship. "What?! We should still be in hyperspace!" Luke yelled.

The pilot rushed back. "Hurry up and hide yourselves. We're about to be boarded."

Elphaba climbed out of the bed and pulled Glinda towards the door. "Come on!"

Before they could open it, a loud creaking sound echoed through the clearing as the door exploded. Stormtroopers poured in, grabbing all four of them.


End file.
